1. Field
This invention relates to full head costume masks wherein the head of the wearer is inserted through an access opening in the mask.
2. Prior Art
Full head costume masks have traditionally been make of papier-mache to form a lightweight head. The papier-mache is placed wet over a form. Upon drying, the papier-mache mask may be painted, covered with cloth, etc. The papier-mache mask requires a form for construction and is relatively fragile since it is thin and rigid and must be carefully packed for shipping.
More durable masks have been constructed of thin sheets of a thermoplastic material. The sheets are heated until soft, then molded about a form. Upon cooling the sheets adhere together to form a strong, rigid mask which is substantially heavier and stronger than a papier-mache mask. Although a rigid plastic mask is stronger than a papier-mache mask, it also requires careful packing for shipping.
Masks of a lightweight foam material have been constructed of thick sections of foam adhered together to form a box-like structure which is then carved or sculptured to form a head shape with an internal cavity. The carving of such a costume head requires considerable skill and is time consuming.